


Dreams that aren't yours

by AlrightyAnubis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker doesn't marry Padmé Amidala, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Manipulation, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlrightyAnubis/pseuds/AlrightyAnubis
Summary: I’m not leaving and I’m not letting you leave until you tell me what’s wrong. And don’t try lying to me.”“I don’t know what’s wrong. I’m just tired, okay.”“Anakin.” Obi Wan’s warning bounced off the walls.Anakin’s lips began to tremble and tears caught in his eyelashes, his under eyes had become puffy.“I keep seeing you die,” he sat up and pushed his face into Obi Wan’s chest, “I keep seeing you die.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	Dreams that aren't yours

The blood on Anakin’s hand was mesmerizing, calming in a sea of anger. It slowly moved down his hand, staining the skin, before collecting in his palm. Obi Wan’s poems were right, it did shine black in the moonlight. Sat beneath the window he could feel the cold breeze. It was like he could breathe again. The cool drying blood, the chill in the room. This was the complete opposite to the burning fear and rage that had consumed him earlier. He looked at the mess he had made of the wall. Obi Wan wouldn’t be happy. He jumped as a hand lay on his shoulder.

“Anakin?” Obi Wan’s cautious voice fell from above, sending Anakin flinching away. He jerked towards the wall, hitting his head against the plaster and rushing to hide his hand. Obi Wan, ever more aware of his surroundings, grasped it before he could do so. “Anakin, what happened?”

Anakin’s calm had been shattered. The fear was choking again. He couldn’t release it. Flinging up his mental shields he feigned innocence and a smile, “nothing, I just cut myself working on some parts.”

Obi Wan eyes the wall and the distinctive lack of parts before crouching in front of Anakin, running his fingers along Anakin’s hand around the breaks in the skin. He pulled a cloth towards himself using the force and set to cleaning the wound. “Dearest, this really isn’t nothing.”

Anakin’s eyes began to get bloodshot as wetness gathered in the corners. He stayed silent. 

After applying the bacta Obi Wan sighed and pulled Anakin to the couch. He sat down next to Anakin and pulled his head onto his lap, stroking the curled hair in a calming manner. 

“I’m not leaving and I’m not letting you leave until you tell me what’s wrong. And don’t try lying to me.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong. I’m just tired, okay.”

“Anakin.” Obi Wan’s warning bounced off the walls. 

Anakin’s lips began to tremble and tears caught in his eyelashes, his under eyes had become puffy. 

“I keep seeing you die,” he sat up and pushed his face into Obi Wan’s chest, “I keep seeing you die.” 

Obi Wan held him close, “What do you mean, in your dreams?”

“No.” Anakin rasped out with an urgency. “It’s real, it’s going to happen. It’s like what happened to my mother. I saw that and then it happened.” His tears began to slip down his cheeks before being brushed away by the other man’s thumbs. 

“Anakin, dearest, sometimes dreams are just that. Dreams.”

“Mine aren’t.”

Obi Wan sighed, he couldn’t know if the dreams were real, not unless they happened. He couldn’t completely remove the possibility of nagging in Anakin’s mind. “What happens?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he sobs.

“How can we fix anything if we don’t know what we’re dealing with?”

“The chancellor told me about Darth Plagueis, the dark side could help, could stop you from dying, I know it would.”

“Ani, those are just stories. And do you really think you could fall, you are so light. I don’t want you to fall, and certainly not for me.”

“But I can’t live without you.” Anakin coughed out. His breaths were coming short and quick as he sniffled and choked back his sobs. Hands shaking, he dug his fingers into Obi Wan’s robes. Obi Wan ran his own over them, hoping to loosen the tension. 

“Can I take a look, at your thoughts I mean?” 

Anakin nodded, the motion causing another cascade of tears. 

Pressing his fingers daintily against Anakin’s temples Obi Wan felt the light swirling around the two of them. His own light was calm, nearing complete stillness yet reaching out for Anakin’s as if approaching a hurt animal. Anakin’s light was impossibly bright, it swirled and churned erratically, thrashing around him. In the centre however, a dark stain was seeping into his light, dimming it. Obi Wan reached out to feel it, the energy was foreign and clinging to the light which it touched, infecting it. This wasn't Anakin’s signature. Obi Wan recoiled instantly after touching it, images of his own death flooding into his eyes. But these weren’t prophetic glances into the future gifted by the force, these were planted and false. 

Obi Wan drew back to the physical, grounding himself with his hand in Anakin’s blond mass of hair. 

“It wasn’t a vision, it wasn’t real.”

“But-” Anakin’s eyes gleamed impossibly blue through the tears. 

“I promise you, they are not real. We will sort this out in the morning - we will go and see Mace.”

“Do you really promise?” Anakin’s eyes, filled with hope, caught his.  
“Of course.”

Anakin let out another sob, whether out of relief or exhaustion Obi Wan didn’t know. His tears kept falling as he sat on Obi Wan’s lap, seeking his warmth, seeking his life force. 

“I don't know why I’m still crying, you’re okay.”

“The images have been planted deep, and they are distressing. How long have you had them?”

“Planted?”

“Yes, by whom and for what reason I don’t know. But you avoided my question, dearest, how long have you been dreaming like this?”

Anakin sniffled “nearly two weeks.”

Obi Wan pressed his lips onto Anakin’s sweaty forehead “Were you ever going to tell me, or did you want me to walk in on you hurting yourself?”

“I didn’t want you to know, I wanted to fix it, to stop it.”

“Well now you don’t need to stop anything. Why not tell me?”

“I thought you would think I’m crazy, too emotional”

“You really think that lowly of me?” Obi Wan softly murmured. 

“Of course not.” Anakin caught the other’s lips and gently peppered kisses. 

“I could never think of you as too emotional. You don’t need to hide them from me. The force is all that is living and to live is to feel. The force has gifted us with such feelings, and as much as the council tries to deny it - we are, in fact, only human. In our case of course.”

Anakin let out a huff of amusement. 

“Come now, my Padawan, let’s get into bed. Tomorrow we will deal with all of this.”

Obi Wan scooted Anakin off his lap and stood up, he held out his hand but Anakin hesitated “I don’t want to dream again.”

Obi Wan picked Anakin up and carried him into the bedroom, placing him in the sheets. “Don’t tell anyone, but I have some tea which may help.”

“Is it illegal?”

“Is there really a fixed legal system at this point in time?” Obi Wan smirked before leaving the room. 

He re-entered with the tea. 

Anakin sipped it slowly before pulling his ex-master into the sheets with him and wrapping his arms around his torso, head against Obi Wan’s neck. 

“I love you, I hope you know that,” Obi Wan muttered.

“Of course I do.”

Anakin pressed a kiss against his jaw, enjoying the scratchy feeling of his beard. 

“And I love you too.”


End file.
